


What's Wrong With Riley

by Lbpinkpopstar



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbpinkpopstar/pseuds/Lbpinkpopstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is 14 now. She should be having crushes. She should love her boyfriend. But, she doesn't. None of her emotions know why she is so much different from her friends. So Riley try's to figure things out. (Imported from FFN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! So I originally posted this story on Fanfiction.net. It is not finished yet, but I thought I might as well post it here as well. This is based on how I view Riley in the film Inside Out. You don't have to agree with my portrayal of her, and my story in no way reflect Pixar's views. I don't own the characters and all that jazz. Enjoy!

"Come on Riley, you you gotta like someone!" Riley's best friend, Amanda asked. She'd been asking her about this for weeks now. And Riley, Well, Riley wasn't sure how to answer.

At this, Fear started panicking. "But, we don't like anyone! Why does she think we need to like someone!"

"I'm so sick of this! Why won't she just leave us alone?" Anger screamed. Then he went to the control panel, and pressed a few buttons and switches.

By now, Riley's emotions were working together pretty well. However, most of the time, only one of them used the control panel at a time.

"I don't know, I guess maybe Jacob," Riley lied, naming the first guy that popped into her head

"Jacob? But he picks his nose!" Amanda screamed

"Ew!" Disgust screamed, "Ok, I'm not super happy about this lying thing, but we cannot fake like a nose picker."

"Oh ew! Ok then no I don't like him. I like... Um... Jake." Again, the next guy she thought of.

"Oh, OK. See Riley, that wasn't so hard."

* * *

"What is this?" Joy asked, "Why are they so insistent on Riley liking someone? It's not like she's supposed to yet or anything."

"Actually Joy," Sadness answered, "We were supposed to start getting crushes last year. At least that's what the manuals that came in with the new control panel said." Joy never bothered to read the manuals, always figuring they'd be able to just figure this stuff out. But the thing was, they hadn't liked anyone since imaginary boyfriend. "Besides, remember when Anger accidentally pressed the _Puberty_ button?"

"That wasn't my fault!" Anger interrupted, "The chair totally defied all gravity and missed the wall."

"Right," Sadness continued, "Well that button usually is the start of getting even bigger crushes. And people have been noticing."

"Oh no," Disgust added, "They better not think we're a freak. We've spent so much energy trying to get people to like us here!"

"Oh," Joy replied, ignoring Disgust's outburst, "Well I'm sure they'll come soon. I mean, Riley's 14 now, what could happen?"

* * *

After school, Riley and her mom drove to the ice skating rink, so Riley could practice hockey. They'd been doing this every Tuesday since last year, and today, Riley just wanted to focus on the game.

"So Riley," Riley's mom started as they got out of the car, "any boys in your life yet?"

"Again! She thinks we're a freak, doesn't she!" Fear screamed

"It's ok, I've got this," Disgust said.

Riley rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff from the trunk, "Mom, I'm too young for boys. Besides, I just wanna play hockey and hang out with my friends."

"Ok, well just remember, you won't feel like that forever," Her mom added, locking the car

"Ok mom."

* * *

"Ugh why is everyone so obsessed with this whole boy thing?" Disgust questioned.

"Because once you start High School, you're supposed to have crushes all the time. And Riley never has. She's never even liked a boy. It's sad."

"I hope she's not broken." Said Fear.

"Guys, Riley's going to be fine," Joy said.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Riley got to school the next day, her trip to her locker was interrupted by Amanda running up to her. "Hey Riley, guess what I just did?"

"Um... What?" Riley asked, not sure what to guess.

"I got you a date with Jake!" Amanda screamed. "Now we can both have boyfriends!" Amanda had been dating since the end of eighth grade, and had hoped Riley would start soon too.

Suddenly, and the emotions in Riley's head simultaneously went, "Uh-oh." They quickly tried to think of what to do next, and Fear pushed a button.

"Oh, uh, really?" Riley asked, nervously.

"Yeah! It's going to be great!" Amanda was so excited for her friend, not even noticing her lack of excitement.

"Oh, heh, yeah. Well, thanks," Riley tried to smile, but it looked very forced. However, Amanda didn't notice this. She was too busy being proud of her matchmaker skills.

"So, tomorrow after school, you two are going to walk to the movie theater and go see whatever's playing," Amanda explained, "Its going to be so much fun!"

"I'm sure it is," Riley said, worry in her voice.

* * *

"Fear! What was that about?" Joy inquired "Riley's supposed to be happy! She's going on her first date!"

"Well she doesn't even like Jake. Fear was doing the right thing," Disgust defended.

"Dates are scary things," Fear answered, "Plus like Disgust said, Riley doesn't actually like this guy."

* * *

"I guess we're doing this." Joy said as the final bell rang. Riley went to her locker to put her things away, and then turns to find Jake.

Jake stood near her locker, and smiled when he saw Riley. "Hey," he said, "You ready?"

Riley nervously nodded. As long as Jake didn't try to make this romantic or anything, Riley could handle it. She saw movies with friends all the time. They could be just hanging out. Everything would be ok.

Jake grabbed Riley's hand as they walked to the movie theater. _Oh no._

"Guys this is really gross," said Disgust, "Like holding hands? Ew!" She pressed a few buttons and Riley pulled her hand away.

"Um, could we not hold hands, please," Riley said. Jake looked at her confused, but agreed and put his hand back at his side.

"So, anything new in your life, Riley?" Jake asked.

* * *

And so, on the way to theater, Riley and Jake had a normal, friendly, conversation. And Riley felt a lot better about this whole date thing.

"So, which movie should we see," Jake asked as they reached the box office.

"Oh, you can choose," Riley answered. Jake bought the tickets for them, and they walked inside the theater. There, they bought a large popcorn to share, as well as a drink for each of them. Riley followed Jake into the theater their movie was playing in. Riley smiled, and the two of them found seats.

Riley and Jake made a few jokes as they waited for the movie to start. Then, after a few minutes, the trailers ended and the movie logos started appearing. Riley grabbed a handful of popcorn, and planned to give all of her attention to the movie for the next hour or so.

Of course, her plan didn't go as well as she'd hoped. Three minutes into the movie, and Jake had his arm around her. Disgust wanted Riley to squirm and get him off. But she also didn't want him to think she didn't like him at all.

"What do we do?" The emotions asked each other. Disgust was ready to signal the squirming, but Joy put her hand on Disgust's shoulder, making her stop and turn around.

"What is is Joy?" Disgust asked.

"Well," Answered Joy, "I think maybe Riley needs this. Maybe this is how you get crushes. And it's not like it's going to kill her."


	3. Chapter 3

After the movie, Jake told Riley about how great of a time he had. He asked her if she wanted to go on another date sometime soon.

"Guys, another date? Yes!" Joy cheered.

"Joy, do we really want to put Riley through that again?" Disgust asked, "I mean, I don't think it's just me, but I'm pretty sure she didn't like it."

"Well, let's take a vote," Joy declared, "Who wants to try another date?" Joy, Anger, and Sadness raised their hands. "Ok then, another date it is!"

Riley agreed to go on another date, this time to laser tag on the weekend. "Well, at least laser tag is fun," Disgust said.

"Yeah, if you don't think of it as a romantic date, it's kind of nice," Joy answered.

* * *

Over the next month, Riley and Jake went on five more dates. But most of them were fun stuff that you could do with friends, except they were calling it a date. Most of the time, Jake would do something Riley didn't really like, but Joy would tell the others to just let it happen. And while Riley was usually visibly uncomfortable, she'd reassure Jake, telling him that everything was fine.

Because the truth was, Riley didn't know what was fine. And why this wasn't.

* * *

After a month of going out, Jake asked Riley if she'd walk with him on the beach. And while Riley wasn't super interested in this, she said yes.

As they walked, Jake asked all sorts of romantic questions. And Riley answered them, although she almost gagged a few times. But Jake seemed to be super interested. _"Who's your celebrity crush?" "When did you realize you liked me?" "Wanna hold hands?"_

Eventually, Jake asked, "Can I kiss you?"

And Riley, well, Riley didn't know what to think. Or feel.

"A kiss!" Joy screamed, "We're going to get our first kiss!"

"But kissing is so gross," Disgust argued. "Like all those germs in his mouth. Haven't you noticed he eats food after the five second rule has passed? As if five seconds wasn't bad enough"

"Who cares! Let's go for it!" Joy pressed a couple buttons, and Riley nodded her head.

And with that, Jake leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Joy pressed her face against the window inside HQ. "Where's the fireworks?" she asked, "I thought kissing meant fireworks."

"Joy, haven't you been listening at all? We don't like kissing. We don't like Jake. We don't like this!" Disgust yelled.

"Well, I'm pretty neutral on all this," Sadness added, "But Disgust's pretty much in charge of this stuff."

"But... But aren't we supposed to?" Joy asked, defeated.

"I don't know Joy. But right now, just trust me. Riley doesn't like this. Let me take control right now, ok?"

* * *

Riley kissed Jake back, but only briefly. She quickly became disgusted by what she was doing, and what Jake was doing, and pulled away.

"Jake, I-" She started.

"I know, that was pretty amazing huh?" Jake asked.

"I..." Riley didn't know how to continue. It wasn't amazing. It was completely disgusting. But she couldn't tell Jake that. He'd think it was because he was a terrible kisser or something. "Yeah, pretty amazing."

Suddenly, there was a rumbling in HQ. All of the emotions panicked.

"Guys, what was that?" Fear asked.

"I don't know," Joy said, "Sadness, did you read anything about this in the manuals?"

"I don't remember anything about HQ rumbling," Sadness answered.

"This better not be bad," Anger said


	4. Chapter 4

When Riley got home, one of the first things she did was go to her room, close the door, and open up her laptop. She told her parents that she was tired, and that she would talk to them in the morning. In all honesty though, she just wanted time to herself to try to understand things better.

"What are we doing?" Fear asked.

"I'm not sure." Joy replied. "I think we're trying to understand stuff.".

Riley opened up Google and thought about what to type. Eventually she came up with **I don't like kissing**. Googles autofill added **my boyfriend** and **anymore**. Riley clicked on the first option, " **I don't like kissing my boyfriend**."

Riley looked though the results, but most of them just said it was because he was a bad kisser. Either that, or because she had experienced trauma in the past. What?

"He's not a bad kisser," Joy defended. "Why is she even reading this?"

"Because she thinks something's wrong with her," Sadness answered. "She's trying to prevent something like when she tried to run away. She wants to make sure she is okay."

Most of the emotions glared at Anger after this, to which Anger replied, "What?"

Eventually, Riley found a link she thought was promising. It was a forum post about not liking kissing, for the sake of not liking kissing. It was written by a middle schooler, and she seemed to know what she was talking about, even though she was asking a question

"Guys, what's this?" Disgust asked.

As Riley read through the post, she noticed the author refer to herself as an asexual. Not sure what that meant, she opened another tab and googled the word.

She opened up the first result, which is the Wikipedia page. The page opened up saying, "Asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction to anyone, or low or absent interest in sexual activity. It may be considered the lack of a sexual orientation, or one of the variations thereof, alongside heterosexuality, homosexuality, and bisexuality."

To Riley, this was a bunch of big words she wasn't sure she fully understood. But she thought about it a bit, and eventually seemed to understand the concept.

Disgust sneered. "Guys, she doesn't really think we're like this, does she?"

"Ok, well the wiki isn't really helping, let's find something else," Joy said, pushing a button and flipping a switch.

Riley clicked on another link, this, one leading back to the forum from earlier. There was a FAQ with the question "Am I asexual?" Riley clicked this, but the answer wasn't entirely very helpful. It was a pretty vague and broad answer, that really wasn't what she's looking for. She continued through the FAQ. And while she seemed fairly certain she might be Asexual, she couldn't help but feel like she might not be. Or that she didn't understand something. This was all very confusing, to her and her emotions.

In one last surge of hope, given by Joy's press of a button, Riley tried one more page. This one was an asexual ask blog on tumblr.

Riley read through some of the questions others had asked, and decided she should try it herself. Anonymously, Riley typed a question. "Hey, so I think I might be asexual. I'm 14, and I've had a boyfriend for a few months now. But I don't think I really like him. At least, not at much as he likes me... He kissed me today and I thought it was absolutely disgusting. I'm so confused, please help."

Riley quickly clicked send, and was glad she didn't need an account to send asks. She didn't need another form of social media the waste time on just yet.

Exhausted from her long day, and her first real questioning of who she was, Riley fell onto her bed, not bothering to change, and went to sleep. And for the first time in a while, she felt a little more understanding of herself.

"Ok, I've got dream duty," Disgust announced. The other emotions walked away while she sat in the chair. "Oh Riley, this is too much for you."


End file.
